


Enchanted

by ayumichan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumichan/pseuds/ayumichan
Summary: Parties are always boring. Unless you find someone to keep you interested.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> So! Hello! This is my very first Descendants fanfiction. It's based on Enchanted, by Taylor Swift because I was listening to this song and the idea just stuck so I had to write it!  
> I apologise for the fact that English is not my first language and I don't have a beta-reader atm, so forgive me for any mistakes, and I hope you enjoy it!

Horrible and boring. 

 

If someone put Evie under a truth spell and asked her what she thought of this party, that was probably what the blue-haired girl would say instantly. It wasn’t because she didn’t like parties - she did - but because she was all alone and not feeling like trying to talk to the other guests. Everything felt out of place, although the music wasn’t that off (maybe a little bit, Evie thought? Back in the Isle they didn’t care too much about a perfect setlist, maybe that was what made things interesting) and the food was sort of okay. The girl just hoped that was the last time they invited her to go to those parties, as she needed to keep smiling and saying it was a great party, that she was having the time of her life, although she was mostly sit, hoping everything just ended and she could go home.

And although the hope was definitely there, Evie deep down knew it probably wouldn’t happen so soon. She was popular enough among people because of her mother.

 

The girl sighed, playing with the sparkling wine glass in her hands. “Great celebration,” she faked another smile fastly as she saw a group of ladies passing by. Her mother had taught her that it was very important to make great acquaintances, and that being so, she had to attend parties in search of a great man to marry. Evie doubted, though, that a great man could approach her and even more, that they could wed her, but her mother insisted that, even if no great man was present at all, it was still a good opportunity to practice her good lady skills, so here she was, faking whatever she could to show she was enjoying.

 

The waiter passed by Evie twice, changing her sparkling wine glass both times, but the girl had exactly the same reaction. She would take a sip here and there and play with the glass in her hands, not really willing to go and drink it any further - she didn’t have any intention of getting drunk. But as the music filling the room now was a very nice song that actually brought a smile into the blue-haired girl, maybe she could enjoy the night a little bit. She got up, heading to the dance-floor.

 

Evie, of course, knew how to dance. Her mother had taught her every possible thing to conquer a man, and fine arts like dancing and singing were surely present in the pack. And although the girl wouldn’t easily admit, sometimes it was enjoyable to have all the eyes on her. It made her feel special rather than an outcast, like she was considered most of the time. And as she enjoyed her time on the dance-floor, more people started to enter the place. Two more nice songs on, and Evie was caught with an unexpected slow song, and her eyes tried to shift back to the nothing she would always look at in those situations... Her gaze, though, was met with green eyes and a face she couldn’t quite remember she had already seen before (but Evie bet yes). She blushed lightly at first, breaking eye-contact, but the moment she looked again, said person seemed to be getting closer and closer until the green eyes and purple hair were so close that she could only register a smile and Evie almost didn’t know words to answer the question the follows next

 

“Princess, would you give me the honor of this dance?”

 

Evie didn’t register if her mouth actually answered the question, but she was sure her body responded the girl, as she felt her hand reaching out to the purple girl’s hand. She was still surprised by the fact she didn’t correct the girl on not being officially a  _ princess _ , or to tell her she didn’t quite like slow songs like the one they were dancing to right now. They just went on dancing around.

  
  


“So,” Evie was taken out of her daydreams by the voice of the purple-haired girl “Name’s Mal” The girl said, with a smile, as they both were dancing face-to-face

“Evie” The blue-haired replied, letting herself being guided around. She felt like laughing a little as Mal guided her, because she could be sure that, although the smaller one knew how to dance, she wasn’t used to lead - or she didn’t just like slow songs either. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Much more now, that I have a great company”

 

The girl grinned, and if Evie blushed a little, the redness in her cheeks being covered in parts by her stunning make-up.

 

And they danced. Sometimes slowly, sometimes faster, but always together. They seemed to lose track of how many songs they danced together, talking about everything under the sun when the song stopped and a very traditional song came up. Evie and Mal smiled to each other, ready to position themselves to the dance when someone touched Evie’s shoulder, making the girl turn slightly to see who it was.

 

Chad. He said nothing and barely pulled the blue-haired girl by her hand. Evie looked, with a confused look on her face that Mal must have noticed, because next thing that happened was Chad being stopped by the purple-haired one with a firm voice.

 

“What are you doing?”

“Excuse me, Lady Mal, but this is a royal dance, women should dance with men”

“And I’m sure it’s a common sense to  _ ask _ before you just grab someone else’s partner, isn’t it?” Chad tried to answer but Mal was faster “Well, my answer’s no. She’s dancing with me, you can’t dance with her right now” She smiled, taking Evie’s hand back to hers, and leaving with her to some other space in the dance-floor.

 

Evie’s face was blank. “Why did you do it? He’s a prince!” The taller girl asked when they resumed dancing, far away from Chad.

“Well, prince or not, I don’t like people being disrespectful. He didn’t even ask if you wanted to dance with him! And you didn’t look comfortable with him”

 

The talk and the dance went on and on, until they both were tired and laughing at each other like they were old friends. And that was when someone told Evie her mother wanted her to go home. And then, sadness.

 

It was too soon, too fast, like when Cinderella heard the clock announcing it was midnight. Evie said she had to go and left the purple girl behind, following whomever said the announcement.

 

Evie was sad, too. She didn’t have time to ask the girl for a contact number or any other way to find her outside this party. She hasn’t even said everythng she wanted: how happy she was for the girl to snatch her on the dance floor and give her the best night she has had in years.

 

And as she left, in her car, all the way home, thinking of Mal and the wonderful night they had together, Evie was also praying that she got invited to another party soon. A party where she could find purple hair and green eyes again and they could dance without someone to stop them.

  
  
  


_ Please don't be in love with someone else _

_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and I'd love to hear what you think about in the comments section. You can also hmu on Twitter @betterinlilac, I love talking about Descendants and Malvie/Mevie


End file.
